This invention relates to an apparatus and method for automatically stacking bills, like paper currency, in a specially-shaped container for use in dispensing machines like cash dispensing machines.
In recent times there has been increased interest in developing and using cash dispensing machines, which among providing other financial transactions, provide for the dispensing of cash in conjunction with a "credit card" inserted in the machines. U.S. Pat. 3,710,976 discloses one such machine which dispenses bills or paper currency.
The dispensing machine shown in said patent utilizes a specially-shaped container for storing, loading, and dispensing currency from the machine.
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for automatically stacking bills in a container of the type disclosed in said patent.